


Walkashame

by BBCGirl657



Series: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Unrelated (2007) RPF
Genre: F/M, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a one night stand with Tom, Lucy sneaks out of his flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walkashame

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Walkashame" by Meghan Trainor

Lucy woke up with a splitting headache. She opened her eyes and noticed the ceiling she was looking at was not hers.

Everything hit her at once.

She shot up clutching the sheet to her chest. She glanced over at her companion, who was also naked. She couldn’t remember how they got here, she couldn’t remember his name, hell, she couldn’t even remember if they had used protection. She quickly dressed and walked over to the man sleeping on the bed. 

He was pale with golden curls; although she was pretty sure they had been slicked back last night.

She could still feel the soft locks beneath her fingers. Her eyes traveled down to his cheekbones and lips.

He could cut diamonds with those cheekbones and she blushed as she remembered those lips touching every inch of her body.

Next was his neck and those adorable freckles.

She had lost count of the amount of times she had kissed that triangle of freckles on his neck.

He was gorgeous.

She saw his watch sitting on his bedside table. She picked it up and glanced at the time.

6:45.

Plenty of time to run home, change, and head to work.

She leaned down and placed a barely there kiss on his cheekbone. She grabbed her heels and left his bedroom. She quickly made her way to the front door.

When she opened it, a man was standing there. “’Cuse me”, she said and the man stepped out of the way. She made her way down to the street and slipped back into her heels.

The sun was just coming up.

She smiled thinking about the previous night and started walking home.

 

The door dinged causing Lucy to look up from her book.

The blood drained from her face when she recognized the two men who had just walked the door.

She quickly ducked down under the desk. “Hello? Is there anyone here?” She bit her lip to keep from speaking. She had dreamt about that voice.

Luckily, Hannah came out of the backroom. “I’m sorry. What can I help you with?” she asked them.

“I’m looking for a certain book”, the other man said.

She heard footsteps walking away from the desk. When Lucy deemed it safe, she started to leave her hiding space. As she was getting up, she banged her head on the desk and cursed loudly. She heard him laugh and she froze. She looked up and saw him leaning on the desk looking down at her.

“You okay there, love?” he asked.

Lucy slowly stood up.

“Wait a second. You’re the girl from the bar”, he said, “The one who snuck out of my flat”.

Lucy blushed and said, “Yeah”.

“I can’t stop thinking about it”, he said softly.

“Me neither”, she said, “I…I don’t believe I caught your name”.

“Tom”, he said, trying not to embarrass her further.

“Lucy”, she said holding her hand out.

Tom took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

Hannah and Luke stopped to watch the two interact.

Tom released Lucy’s hand and her hand came up to his cheekbone. She caressed his cheekbone with her thumb. Her hand slid down to the back of Tom’s neck and finally settled on the zipper of his hoodie. Lucy swore she felt Tom shiver. She gently tugged him closer to her and kissed him.

Tom pulled back and said, “How about we go out somewhere for a proper date?”

“Then what?” Lucy asked.

“Then we go back to my flat…” he said.

“And?” Lucy said biting her lip.

“You know what”, Tom said smirking, “Only this time you stay and no sneaking out”.

“Sounds like a plan”, she said pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
